


余生，请多指教

by horizen21865



Category: music&band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizen21865/pseuds/horizen21865





	余生，请多指教

金希澈其实想邀约朴正洙一起洗澡，这样他们就可以在浴室做一次，他们两个人泡在温热的水中，彼此给对方打手枪，或者让朴正洙背靠在他身上，一边用手撸着他的肉棒，一边低头舔他的耳垂，每次被这样对待，朴正洙就会发出好听的声音，想到这些，金希澈就感觉自己硬了，果然，男人还是下半身的动物。

等金希澈洗完澡出来，立刻就看到了床上的“圣诞礼物”，他下意识把头扬起来，操，要流鼻血了：床上的人穿了女仆装

要知道对于一个宅男来说，女仆装真的是性幻想终极形态，朴正洙还敬业的戴上假发，穿上网袜，金希澈忽然想起朴正洙上snl的时候就是这副装扮，看到播出后他晚上就做了一个绮丽的春梦。现在在床上侧躺着笑出梨窝的朴正洙简直诱惑的想让人犯罪，看到金希澈走出来，朴正洙向床边挪动了一点，一只脚从金希澈宽松的半截睡巾边缘伸进去，朴正洙本来就号称女团腿，这么一点点从小腿爬到大腿再到男人欲望中心，金希澈本来就半硬的阴茎直接就进入状态，他没有穿内裤，浴巾被朴正洙灵巧的一勾就落地了

“这是我的圣诞礼物吗？”金希澈利落的跳上床，然后压在朴正洙身上，下身隔着裙子抵在他大腿根部，狠狠耸动了几下。没等朴正洙回答，他就把手从裙子底下伸了进去，朴正洙也早就硬了，他甚至穿了丁字裤，金希澈一下就摸到了光滑的屁股，。

“今天都交给我好吗”朴正洙说着，让金希澈靠床头坐着，自己慢慢的低下头去，含住了金希澈的肉棒，金希澈看着双腿间起伏的那颗头颅，视觉上的冲击甚至胜过了下面传来的快感，他很少被这样对待，虽然女朋友众多，但是能好到床上的并不多，而好到做这个的更是少之又少，所以虽然他平时爱开黄色笑话，意外的是个纯情的男人。朴正洙一边吞吐，一边用舌头去舔冠状沟的位置，再用粗糙的舌苔去刺激铃口部分，金希澈被舔的差点就这么交代了，他忍不住爽的叫出声来。

朴正洙吐出口里的肉棒，和他换了个体位，自己躺在下面，金希澈帮他把衣服脱了下来，舔他的乳头，但是金希澈没有脱他的丝袜和丁字裤，这样穿着看起来色情极了，他把丁字裤撩开，男人的阴茎从从旁边跳出，金希澈用手缓缓的撸，另一只手抓住下面的囊袋抚摸，金希澈的手本来就很好看，朴正洙看着那双白嫩修长的手在自己下半身撸动，爽的铃口冒出了液体，借着液体的润滑，金希澈慢慢把手指伸进了后面的孔洞。

准备的差不多，金希澈想去床头拿套，被朴正洙阻止了，“不要戴套，就这样进来”他一边舔着金希澈的耳垂一边呢喃，声音因为动情有点颤抖，金希澈再也忍不住了，一下子冲进朴正洙体内，如丝绒般紧致的后穴把他的阴茎裹的紧紧的，两个人都发出了满足的叹息。

“用力点，干我，希澈”朴正洙闭着眼睛，被金希澈顶的快要失神了，金希澈俯下身吻他，两个人舌头交缠，下身也交缠，发出淫荡的水声，两个人以正面的姿势高频率整整干了十多分钟，朴正洙整个人都呈现诱人的粉色，他阴茎竖起，金希澈知道他快射了，朴正洙情到深处，抱着金希澈翻身，变成了他自己骑乘的位置，他让金希澈对准自己体内的前列腺部位狠狠撞击，金希澈边撞击边把上半身坐起，用牙齿轻轻去咬朴正洙一侧的乳头，他知道朴正洙喜欢被这么对待，被金希澈这么一刺激，朴正洙忍不住大叫着射出来，射的瞬间，后穴收紧，金希澈也被刺激的快要射了

“澈，射给我，我爱你”金希澈再也忍不住，一下子射在朴正洙的体内……

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
